


this is my gift to them

by milesfairchild



Series: headcanon series [3]
Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesfairchild/pseuds/milesfairchild
Summary: a compilation of headcanons i made of a few i am not okay with this (2020) characters. all featuring reader/you1. dating them2. turn ons
Relationships: Dina (I Am Not Okay With This)/Reader, Stanley Barber/Reader, Sydney Novak/Reader
Series: headcanon series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073363
Kudos: 9





	1. dating them

**syd** :

  * space. she's got a lot of boundaries and she can't always explain the situation to you because articulation is a difficult thing for her. she'll definitely try to word things but don't be surprised if you can't see her perspective because of how much she chooses to keep to herself and her inability to sense that she's made someone upset because of her actions. it's actually a huge reason why most of her flings never exceed past what they are. her fling with the cashier, her bottling up her emotions until they finally spill out. if you give her the space she needs, she'll personally come seek you out because she misses you. 
  * lack of communication. she doesn't necessarily realize when she's fucked up, so just leaving her to dwell in her thoughts or ignoring her out of passive aggressive pettiness won't be effective at all. she doesn't understand the extent of her actions and how they impact other people (and by the time she realizes, it's already done damage), so you have to take the time to share your feelings with her clearly because she avoids it a lot even when you bring it up. it's then up to her to take accountability for her actions.
  * it will often come across as her having an ultimatum if she's in a relationship with you because of these factors, just take it easy and ask her about stuff. it's most likely not the case, but it's very easy to misinterpret.
  * if she wants to, she'll tell you about her telekinesis willingly but she has a hard time controlling it, so there's a chance that the more time you spend with her, the more likely you are to pick up on minor triggers that are the initial cause of her loss of control. she probably isn't even aware of it herself especially when her judgement is clouded with emotion, it makes it hard to discern where the foundation of her telekinetic abilities lies.



**stan** :

  * they have a good heart so getting into a relationship with them would probably be heart-warming. definitely a prolonged honeymoon period. stanley's a people-pleaser, however, and it doesn't always apply to pleasing you, this trait of theirs is applied to their "friends" and anyone they are remotely fond of and it can be incredibly frustrating to see people taking advantage of them. they'll often dismiss this when you point it out because of their nature, but it is something that tends to linger at the back of their mind, so it's better to let them know so that they have a modicum of awareness. 
  * makes you laugh. it's no surprise that stanley does a lot of strange and questionable things for the sake of propriety and it's funny in some circumstances but can also be sad and pathetic when it's obvious that the people they're doing it for, don't see past their antics, but when it's of their own free will, you find humor in the situation even if it does seem like they're trying a tad too hard.
  * nobody really listens to them. not that they talk much about anything substantial, most of it pertains to their interests. so, they'd appreciate it if you sat and listened to them and it didn't seem like you were forcing yourself to enjoy their company. they'd brush it off for the most part because they have thick skin, but even then it manages to seep through the fissures and eventually it would bother them. asking them about their day, genuine small talk would make so much difference with them and they'd engage fully in conversation.
  * they like to share a lot of their interests. they have a lot of old school ones, so it's fine if you don't like some of them because they don't expect you to, but as long as you try to listen and get into them, they'd appreciate it a lot. eventually, they might open up about their dad in a vague way, which indicates that it's an okay subject to bring up, and that it's probably more helpful for them to reply to stuff that's being asked rather than them just flat out talk about it, because they wouldn't really know where to begin. it's hard for them to talk about, but they're willing to try.



**dina** :

  * she hangs out with the it crowd because she's an it girl and will probably want your presence there. she won't force you to stay obviously, but it will upset her if you're not willing to try to get along with her friends. it doesn't matter if you don't like them even after trying, it's the sense of support she gets from it. 
  * she has a lot of insecurities especially post brad, because he coerced her into a lot of things she didn't want to do. if you pick up on her mood being slightly off, ask her about it instead of brushing it off because the chances that she'd personally bring it up is highly unlikely. she tries to talk about stuff but if it seems like that you're not paying attention she will change the topic and eventually "get over it" and move onto something else. she bounces back fast sometimes, but it's still nice to be acknowledged and heard. 
  * she will 100% try to drag you to parties and will introduce you to friends she'd made over her time at school. her personality is the thing that makes her especially popular, and her good looks are just a bonus on top of it, regardless of what anyone thinks and it's obvious that there a lot of people she's talked to that feel the same way as you do. she will never intentionally try to make you feel out of place and will help you adjust in different settings, especially if you're not familiar with them.
  * she likes to look good and will probably help you do the same if you don't have the prowess for it yourself in terms of fashion, makeup etc. whether it's a dress or a suit, she wants to make sure that it looks good on you. especially when it comes to parties. it's why she enjoys taking you to them, she gets to see you all dressed up and pretty.
  * she might put off sex until she feels completely uncomfortable because of her history with brad and his coercion, both manipulative and forceful, but there's also times when she might exhibit symptoms of hypersexuality because of her trauma and will sometimes want to engage in sexual activity more than she normally would. it's hard to tell sometimes but when it seems like she's not really there, just back off and try to talk to her. it's not easy for her to tell that there's something wrong with pursuing sex like that, even if it's consensual but if you can tell that something's off, then intervene.




	2. turn ons

**syd** :

  * syd has a habit of inadvertently pushing people away, so when you pay attention to her even after she's been awkward and curt, she's going to love it, and you can easily tell because there's going to be a close mouthed smile on her face that she can't fight off. if she genuinely isn't in the mood you'll be able to tell because she has the tendency to exhibit rude behavior, but most of the time it's passive aggression you can pick up on, so you don't have to worry about not being able to tell. 
  * likes when you have her pressed against the wall, your knee just shy of the apex of her thighs. she'd get so flustered, not knowing how to respond. at first you'd assume she doesn't like it, immediately asking her if it's okay and she'll reluctantly admit in a low and rushed tone, "this— this is fine." just to make sure you'll ask her again. "yeah?" and then a breathless confirmation from her; "yeah." 
  * enjoys banter with you. quick quips thrown back and forth. she likes that she's easily able to engage in conversation with you and not worry about holding back what she wants to say. it's nice to have that level of comfort with someone, especially when that someone is a person you really like. 



**stan** :

  * they sometimes gets selfies of you wearing nothing, but you always keep your body out of the picture so they can't see anything other than your face and collarbone, but it's enough for their imagination and if they feel brave enough, they'll try hinting for you to send a little more. they're painstakingly obvious though, despite the fact that they're trying to go for something inconspicuous. 
  * you like how they look when they get mad, you don't know why but they look one hundred times more attractive when it looks like they're annoyed at something and they're on the verge of snapping at someone, so sometimes you try to get on their nerves just to see their reaction. it doesn't turn them on until after they pick up on the fact that it turns you on, and it's only then until the irritation dissipates into a faux chagrin, a spurious simulation of how they originally felt. they cannot do that shit spontaneously though, they're so bad at it and it comes off corny as hell.


  * specific physical touch. if you pat down on their arm when you're walking past them to do something else. grabbing their arm to get their attention makes their heart rate spike up and gets them hot and bothered. they also love it when you cup their face so that their cheek is pressed gently into the palm of your hand. they'd sometimes use this opportunity to incline their head a little so they can sneak a kiss on your wrist or your palm. it's a huge turn on for stan, especially if you're stood up and they're sat down, so that they can maintain eye contact while they're doing it. 



**dina** :

  * she loves it when you check her out. it doesn't matter where you are, every opportunity she gets, she'll ask you stuff like, "how do i look?" "do you think this makes my boobs look bigger?" if she knows that she looks good on a specific day, she'll want you to notice and acknowledge it. hence why you end up on so many shopping trips with her. she wants to see your reaction to how she looks. if she picks up on lingering gazes when she's wearing something, she'll mentally take a note of it and wear stuff like that more often.
  * when you wear her clothes. mostly her shirts with just a pair of boxers, but she likes seeing your bare legs. sometimes when you stay over at hers she'll offer you a white baggy shirt that's made from a thin fabric— huge on both of you, just so that she can see the silhouette of your body when you stretch in the morning sun glow that pours in through her window. she'll tuck her hands under her pillow, a soft smile on her face while she watches you.
  * when she ties her hair up and you pepper casual neck kisses. neck kisses in general, but she likes it so much more when they're open-mouthed and wet against the softness of her neck. the slower and unpremeditated each one is, the more sensual it is for her.



**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon stan as nonbinary. don’t bother commenting hate or your interpretation. make your own fic if you care so much.


End file.
